BesGas Tre
BesGas Tre era una raffineria galleggiante di gas Tibanna, che si trovava sopra al mondo dell'Orlo Esterno di Bespin, costruita poco prima dello scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni. Temendo le rappresaglie dei cittadini anti-droidi della Repubblica Galattica durante il conflitto, i droidi della BesGas Tre dirottarono la raffineria, portandola nelle profondità della zona abitabile di Bespin e cancellandola da tutti i registri. Per venticinque anni la raffineria e i suoi abitanti rimasero indisturbati. Nel 3 ABY fu scoperta per puro caso da un droide chiamato Spanner. I droidi della piattaforma impararono così che la galassia non aveva deciso di mettere fuori legge i droidi dopo le Guerre dei Cloni. Sperando di tornare alla civiltà, i droidi tentarono di contattare Cloud City, ma avevano scelto il momento sbagliato, poiché nel giro di poche ore l'Impero Galattico si impadronì dell'insediamento galleggiante. Pertanto i droidi della raffineria galleggiante subirono la cancellazione della memoria e assorbiti nella riserva droide dell'Impero. Nel 36 ABY la raffineria fu coinvolta in uno scandalo di sifonamento che coinvolse il Nido Oscuro. Descrizione BesGas Tre era costituita da una grande piattaforma a forma di disco, che comprendeva una grande torre che attraversava il centro, e molti serbatoi di stoccaggio. La torre centrale ospitava gli alloggi e i ponti di stoccaggio. Per raccogliere il gas tibanna dall'atmosfera di Bespin, BesGas Tre utilizzava molte ventole di aspirazione, che si sarebbero congelate col passare degli anni. Altri problemi di manutenzione comprendevano l'intasamento dei tubi di trasferimento, che dovevano essere puliti manualmente. Storia In fuga da possibili persecuzioni BesGas Tre era una raffineria di gas Tibanna che era stata costruita poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. Quando scoppiarono le guerre, la Repubblica Galattica fu pervasa da forti sentimenti anti-droide, a causa dell'uso di eserciti di droidi da parte della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Temendo per la propria incolumità, un gruppo di droidi da lavoro che operavano presso la raffineria dirottarono la stazione e la portarono ai livelli più bassi della zona abitabile di Bespin, l'area dell'atmosfera del pianeta in cui vivevano un certo numero di specie autoctone. I droidi temevano che se la Repubblica avesse vinto la guerra allora i droidi sarebbero stati messi fuori legge in tutta la galassia. Quando i separatisti attaccarono Bespin, le piattaforme di raccolta indipendenti come la BesGas Tre furono neutralizzate, poiché gli invasori speravano di requisire le strutture per loro uso personale. Anche questa raffineria si credeva distrutta nella carneficina, ma in realtà i droidi l'avevano cancellata da tutti i database. Emersione BesGas Tre rimase nascosto fino al 3 ABY. Nei venticinque anni trascorsi dalla sua "scomparsa", i droidi da lavoro avevano vissuto in pace, modificando costantemente la raffineria e, a causa dell'elevata pressione nelle zone basse della zona vitale, effettuando costanti interventi di manutenzione l'uno sull'altro. I droidi non avevano idea dello stato di cambiamento che la galassia aveva vissuto nel corso degli anni, finché un droide da riparazione serie LE di nome Spanner si imbatté nella piattaforma. Spanner era fuggito da Cloud City in seguito a una rivolta droide istigata da EV-9D9, e si stava dirigendo verso Tibannopolis prima di imbattersi nella BesGas Tre per puro caso. I droidi della piattaforma impararono da Spanner che le loro previsioni erano sbagliate e che i droidi erano ancora diffusi nella galassia. Agendo in base alle loro nuove informazioni, i droidi riportarono la piattaforma nelle immediate vicinanze di Cloud City, nella speranza di ristabilire i contatti. Il loro tempismo, tuttavia, fu svantaggioso: solo poche ore dopo, l'Impero Galattico annetté Cloud City e assimilò i droidi della BesGas, sottoponendoli alla cancellazione della memoria. BesGas Tre era tornata a raffinare il gas, ma questa volta sotto bandiera imperiale. Dopo che Bespin fu riconquistato anche BesGas Tre passò sotto la Nuova Repubblica. La piattaforma continuò a funzionare per decenni. Nel 36 ABY i raccoglitori Verpini, sotto l'influenza del Nido Oscuro, una fazione aggressiva e violenta della specie Killik, arrivarono a BesGas Tre e prelevarono una considerevole quantità di gas Tibanna dalle sue riserve a scopo di lucro. I Cavalieri Jedi Jaina Solo e Zekk, che stavano indagando sulle molteplici segnalazioni di sifonaggio di gas, colsero i ladri in flagrante. Dopo un piccolo scontro a fuoco, che provocò il black out di numerosi ponti residenziali della raffineria, Jaina e Zekk li cacciarono via. Curiosità BesGas Tre fece la sua prima apparizione in Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen di Troy Denning, dove servì come location per l'apertura del libro. Alla fine la piattaforma ebbe un retroscena da Tyler Fisher, attraverso la funzione "What's The Story?" di StarWars.com. Il modulo di presentazione originale identificava BesGas Tre come la raffineria che aveva fatto la sua prima apparizione nell'edizione speciale del 1997 di Star Wars Episodio V:[[Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora| L'Impero Colpisce Ancora]], a sua volta basata su un concept concept originale di Ralph McQuarrie, rimasta inutilizzata nella versione originale del film del 1980, poi recuperata per il successivo remake. La concept di McQuarrie è stata presentata nel 1995 in The Illustrated Star Wars Universe. La citazione nel Databank su BesGas Tre usava anche l'originale concept art di McQuarrie come illustrazione. Fisher inizialmente trovò la prospettiva di scrivere di una raffineria scoraggiante, ma quando notò quanto fosse insolitamente vicina a Cloud City, decise di spiegare perché era lì in L'Impero Colpisce Ancora. La sua idea iniziale era che BesGas Tre contenesse il cervello di uno dei droni dormienti di IG-88, il quale, non appena rilevato IG-88B a Cloud City, sarebbe stato attratto dal suo padrone. Tuttavia Fisher rinunciò all'idea e iniziò a cercare le voci del Databank su Lando Calrissian, Cloud City e Bespin. Nella voce di Calrissian, scoprì che il personaggio era stato inizialmente pensato come un clone sopravvissuto alle Guerre dei Cloni. Ricordando che Bespin era stato il sito di una battaglia delle Guerre dei Cloni, si ispirò al concetto originale di Calrissian e decise di legare BesGas Tre al conflitto precedente. La sua idea iniziale era di avere la piattaforma popolata da cloni, ma respinse l'idea a causa di diversi motivi, tra cui le condizioni di vita della piattaforma e la mancanza di cibo, così come la mancanza di motivazione da parte dei cloni. Stabilendosi sull'idea di droidi che popolavano la piattaforma, Fisher si ritrovò a dover trovare una ragione perchè fosse uscita dal rifugio al tempo di The Empire Strike Back. Si ricordò che in A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 di Tales from Jabba's Palace, il personaggio EV-9D9 aveva creato il caos per i droidi residenti su Cloud City, e supponeva che un droide in fuga da Cloud City avrebbe potuto imbattersi nella raffineria. Il personaggio droide di Fisher, "Spanner", è stato concepito come droide per le riparazioni serie LE, poiché riteneva che il modello non fosse comparso abbastanza al di fuori del progetto multimediale Shadows of the Empire. In origine, l'ingresso di Fisher lasciava il destino dei droidi ignoto, ma gli autori di StarWars.com lo modificarono e stabilirono che avevano subito la cancellazione della memoria da parte dell'Impero. La notizia di Jaina Solo e degli exploit di Zekk alla fine della voce sono stati aggiunti dagli editori, visto che Fisher non trovò alcuna parte nel raccontare gli eventi di The Unseen Queen. Comparse *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Fonti *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - Special Edition Limited (Carta: Raffineria fluttuante) *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - The Empire Strikes Back (TCG) (Scheda: Sistema Bespin) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *BesGas Three in the Databank (contenuto ora obsoleto) (Primaidentificazione come BesGas Tre) Categoria:Impianti Industriali Categoria:Luoghi di Bespin